1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood log unit, which in at least one end zone includes a portion with full cross-section while the portion inside thereof at least partially has half a cross-section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When constructing buildings of timber after conventional or generally known methods, insulation is applied on the inside or outside of the timber wall in order to obtain a satisfactory k-value. Insulation carried out in this way is expensive and tedious, because in most cases studding and additional inner or outer facing are required. The known log units with built-in insulation usually are made of log boarding, i.e. not of timber logs with full cross-section. The insulation, besides, often is a soft one, which implies that log boardings constituting the surface layers must be connected to distance members.
The present invention has the object to produce a log unit, which can be applied without insulation, with conventional insulation or be provided with built-in insulation. The log unit is self-supporting and, thus, need not be combined with studding.
As to its outer appearance, the log unit corresponds to an entire log.
The strength and bearing capacity exceed the values of a conventional corner joint log. Torsion and seasoning are reduced substantially compared with other corner joint structures.